The Devils Rise
by Celtic-Moon-Wolf
Summary: Okay, my old story, Arrival of the Sparda's, redone, less mistakes, more awesomeness, so without further adue, Enjoy!


'_thought_.' + _verse_

**Angry statement + jutsu**

Statement

"speech"

The Devil Ninja's Rise

Chapter 1

Arrival of the devil

Light foot-steps echo through a gloomed alleyway, the glint of silver was seen in a shimmer of moonlight. _"This world we now live in was built upon by the essence of demons, not the tailed demons that roam around the lands, tearing a path through the land, but the monsters of old, malicious, ravenous creatures bent on destruction and anarchy. Most powerful among these creatures, were the devils…"_

A small boy ran down the moonlit streets of Konoha, bright blond hair matted down with dirt and blood shown by the light of the full moon. Taking a nervous look behind him, he saw a large crowd chasing him, crying for blood, His blood.

"_But that age ended long ago, when the last true Devil, the ten tailed beast, who's true name has long been forgotten, was sealed into a priest. Unable to contain the beasts limitless power, the priest spread it's essence across the the continent they lived. Unable to live with himself over his actions, giving people the powers of demons, the priest used the remaining power of the beast, and absorbed the rubble onto himself, and shot himself above the earth, giving it it's second moon. Thus the legend of the Sage of Six Paths was born."_

Turning a corner sharply, he bounded past bins knocking them down in an attempt to slow down the bad people chasing him, then he felt something sharp slice his arm. He looked behind him to see a group of Chunin or higher ninja at the fore of the mob and gaining fast. His breathing was labored. '_Why is this always happening to me on my birthday_!' he thought turning a corner. '_Other kids get cake and a party, I get a bloody chase for something I didn't even do, I'm only five years old!_!' he thought sadly.

"_The devil beasts essence spread across the land like a plague, gripping every human that could absorb It, but they had no idea what was happening inside themselves. Years came and went, and somehow the devils essence had lost the majority of it's taint, the children growing up with it growing a second circulatory system where the devils essence remained. This is how we mere mortals developed the power known as Chakra_"

"Come back here you demon!" one of the Chunin spat.

"Your dead either way so why not save us the trouble!" another one roared out.

He looked around to see if they were still chasing him. "OHHf!" just his luck, he ran into something, he stumbled back and landed on his butt. He looked up to see a tall man with white hair down to his chin, but around 30-ish, piercing blue eyes, an awesome red trench coat. And to top all that off, he had a huge, demonic looking sword on his back. Naruto whimpered seeing the look in the man's eye's and crawled backwards.

"_Nothing is known about what happened to the demons and devils of old, some say, they lost their appetites for destruction and retreated to the Plane of Demons. Others believe they were forced back, by a god defying their own kinds laws, intervening in the rules of the universe, broke the link between our world and theirs. And then there are those who said, they were hunted. Hunted down by one of their own kind, he sent them all to hell, and when he was done, heh…no'one knows…_"The crowd of Chunin caught up causing Naruto to crawl behind the new man's leg, tugging onto his denim trouser leg.

"Thank you stranger, it would have taken all night to catch this demon" one Chunin said coming out of the group and offering a hand. The man just stared at it was cold calculating eyes. '_please don't let him be like the villagers please Kami don't let him be like those villagers_'. Naruto thought desperately, clutching the man's jeans tighter.

"What kind of **sick** village is this?" the man said venom clear in his voice. "Attacking a defenseless child like blondie there," the man used his thumb and pointed back at Naruto. "It's just not right, what did the midget ever do to you?"

"You don't understand, the brat is the Kyuubi reborn, now step aside and hand him over!" another Chunin said brandishing a kunai menacingly.

"Boy you're all idiots," the man said sighing irritatedly again and shaking his head. "This isn't a demon, this is a tailed beast **con-tain-er **as in, not a demon, a Jinchuriki."

"But look at his cheeks, how do you explain them if your so smart."

"Bijuu container marks, they're the only demon that makes them If sealed, though, I suppose them being more spirits then anything helps," the man shrugged his shoulders. "Now what would Kushina, the blood devil of the whirlpool, or Minato your Yondaime Hokage, the yellow flash of Konoha think of you trying to kill their only son." the man said eyes narrowing,

"And besides that, I'd be a damn bad uncle if I let punks like you ninja wanna b's hurt my nephew here," the man said taking the huge sword from his back and stabbing it in the ground. What caught the eye's of everyone of the ninja's was the guard, it was a skeletons body with the skull meeting into the hilt

="Stay out of this stranger!" each of them taking out a kunai. "Now move aside, and we may spare your life" each of them said grinning evilly.

"Kid close your eye's, this is about to get 'R' rated," the man said looking at the Chunin each was getting into a stance.

"Well let's see what's stronger, your Chakra or my Youki!" the man said clapping his hands together.

"**Maton - Kaen Hi!**" Naruto could feel the heat rolling down his neck, light was bashing against his eyelids.

There were screams of pain, when it was over, a gust of wind caught his attention, cooling his skin.

"You can open your eye's now kid, it's over, and let go of my trousers, your creasing them" the man said.

Naruto opened his eyes to look at the man . '_Well, I had an interesting night. This is my uncle, the Yondaime Hokage is my dad and I have a mother from somewhere called whirlpool… sweet. Though I'm not to crazy about the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside me_.' Naruto thought letting out a foxy grin ."Thanks Otooji!" the boy said cheerfully.

Even though he was he boy's uncle, the name made him feel old…er.

The man face faulted. " It's Dante, just Dante, got that?" Dante said looking down to the small blonde.

"Got it! " the blonde said nodding rapidly, before letting out a long yawn. "What are you doin' here?" Naruto asked, sleep catching up with him.

"I'm here to see the old man who runs this hellhole of a village, though now that I'm here, I think we have a lot more to talk about, and Old Sarutobi having a **lot **of explaining to do!" Dante lowered his voice gravely.

Hiruzen Sarutobi giggled perversely as he read his little orange book, Kami bless his old student Jiraiya for this…heavenly piece of literacy. The guard outside the Hokage's office shouted out. An all to familiar voice tried to calm him down.

A muffled response sounded. "No way, your not going in there!"

In the next instant his door smashed through revealing a very mangled ANBU guard and a figure in the shadow of the door, strolling into the office, a small boy on his back with arms limply around his neck this silver haired giant, that was all too familiar to Hiruzen.

"See what you made me do, I mean how hard is it for you to keep your bloody voice down around a child…sheesh!" the man said. Laying the boy on a near by couch.

"Hello there Dante-san, how are you?" Sarutobi said shakily.

"Don't give me that 'friendly' shit old man," Dante's voice was low, but the anger in it came through loud and clear. "**Why** were your villages attacking my nephew."

"When did you find out?" the Hokage sighed sadly.

"'Bout five minutes ago when I toasted fifteen Genin, five of your Chunin and two Tokubetsu Jonin for tryin to gut little Ellyon, or whatever alias you gave him." Dante said glaring at the old man.

Hiruzen shivered as Dante's ice cold eyes drilled into him. "You're as reckless as ever Dante-san, now what are you planning on doing with Naru… I mean Ellyon?" Sarutobi asked eye's narrowing.

"Well someone's gotta be," Dante said, answering the Hokage's first question cockily. "and I'm sure as hell not leaving him here, I'll bring him back in time for his Genin exam if he wants to. I owe that much to Little Kushina-chan, if not, he stay's with me, no questions asked. Understood?" he said ice cold eye's staring at Sarutobi, daring him to argue.

"Very well," the old man sighed, before pushing himself out of his chair and making his way to a picture. Removing it deftly, he bit his thumb enough to draw blood and smeared it across the wall. A kanji lit up for a moment, before it along with a section of the wall disappeared revealing a safe. Putting in the combination, he opened it up and pulled out half a dozen scrolls. "These are from his parent's, they contain all the Jutsu's they mastered and created, plus some knowledge on Kyuubi … if he wishes to learn about the Bijuu," Sarutobi said giving him the six scrolls. "But go now, the council don't want him to leave the city. Unfortunately, they have gained much power since Minato died, and this will cause an outrage from a certain one eyed man." Sarutobi looked around.

"Well old man, it's been a kinda 'fun' visit, but we gotta go now, Ta-ta." Dante said grinning before he disappeared in a flash of black flame

-8 years later-

Two guys walked down a dirt track one was a giant of a man at 6'8, wearing a red trench coat with blue jeans, combat boots and a huge sword on his back, he had silver hair down to his chin. A belt held his two favourite guns, modified M1911 pistols, ebony and ivory. This was Dante Sparda.

The smaller of the two was 5'4 and dressed much the same, he had a purple trench coat, a dark blue muscle shirt underneath. He had baggy black cargo pants and Shinobi sandals, holding up the jeans was a belt with two assault pistols, one sapphire the other crimson, Inscribed across the handles were the Kanji ice and blood. From his hip hung an elegant o-katana, the scabbard was black, while the hilt a stark white and lightly decorated added to the circular bronze tsuba, This gave the sword an simple yet beautiful look. A bang of silver hair hid one cerulean eye, instead of pupils there were to he was Ellyon Sparda, AKA Uzumaki Naruto.

"So," Dante looked towards his nephew. "You ready to get into the hate of your life in there?"

Ellyon burst out laughing "Please!" he snorted. "Compared to the shit you've made me go through this'll be a walk in the park, so, you wanna wait in line, or take the 'scenic' route?" Naruto said gesturing from the long line in front of gates to the wall.

"Never been one for patience," Dante said, "Scenic route, here we come! YEHAW!" he whooped as he used sprint. Naruto following suit, taking out his ice and blood shooting them at the walls, thunder claps could be heard and all eye's looked at the fist sized holes that were appearing a second after each clap, holstering both guns soon thereafter. Dante took the lead and used the foot holes Ellyon created and ran the walls, Naruto following closely.

When they got to the top of the wall Dante just dropped and landed on his a foot and knee, Ellyon on the other hand did a dozen flips before landing straight.

"Show off!" Dante sniggered.

Ellyon just smiled in response. "I try," looking around at the figures standing around him. "We got's company…" he said, pulling out a pair of fingerless glaves, and tying his hair into a ponytail that seemed to spike down instead of falling neatly.

"Damn, were these guy's this fast to get to the trouble when you were here last?" Dante said noting ANBU around them.

"Actually, whenever I was attacked it usually took them 15 to 20 minutes to get to me," he sent glares at each ANBU sending a mild killing intent at each of them.

One thought ran through both their minds. 'This is gonna be one fun party!'

The ANBU charged. And so the slaughter began.

People were horrified watching the pure pleasure on the two devils face's it lasted for 15 minutes, the sound of metal cutting through bone, the crunch of them breaking limbs of the ANBU, the last one fell as Ellyon flicked the blood from the blade, and slid the o-katana back into it's sheath. An old man in robes appeared in front of the massacre eye's wide as the amount of blood seeping past his feet.

"Their still alive old man," the older of the two said sitting on a pile of ANBU.

"Why did you do this Dante!" the old man asked shakily. "and where is Naruto!" the smell of the blood almost making him gag.

"Oh Jiji, I'm shocked you don't remember me!" the smaller of the two said in mock pain, grinning at the mans face. "and I'm goin by the name of Ellyon now, Namikaze Ellyon, so if you don't mind, we'll be moving into my families estate." Ellyon said.

One of the villagers who had stayed to watch the carnage shouted at them. "Your no Namikaze, you're a de…" he didn't have time to finish because Naruto was right in front of him.

"Care to finish that sentence?" he said standing right in front of the villager. Ice held right between his eyes, the villagers had seen what the small weapon could do, it blew one of the Anbu's arms off.

"'A' what, well?" he said angrily, the villager shrinking under his gaze. But he smiled softly and looked at the now confused man. "I'm not, nor have ever been the Kyuubi no Kitsune. I released her along time ago making her promise on her demonic honour never to come back to the fire nation unless to protect, or stand neutral to it."

"Was that the Hiraishin?" he said leaning towards Dante, but when Ellyon said something about Kyuubi being a girl, the old man was over to him in a second.

"What?" he asked suddenly.

" What do you mean 'what'?" Naruto asked looking away from his conversation with the man, ice still held between his eyes, the poor civilian was shaking like a mouse in front of a dragon.

"You said something about the Kyuubi being a girl."

"Her name is Kaiya," Ellyon said as if it was the simplest thing in the world, looking at him with a child like smile.

An ANBU arrived just seconds after, appearing in a swirl of leaves and dust. "Hokage-sama," the ANBU stopped looking at the other ANBU that were in the massacre, then to the two silver haired devils. "The council wish to have a meeting about **those** two" he said between gritted teeth. He suddenly felt a blade press against his neck. Freezing instantly he looked towards where Ellyon was and found him gone, and the Civilian had passed out from relief…after losing control of his bladder…

"I wouldn't hurt the villagers without reason, because they are the people I'm swearing to protect, but I've got nothing against killing the Ninja of this village," he said chilling those around him, even Dante. "Jiji, I'm saying this now, with you as my witness, if any of your ninja in the village even looks at me in the wrong way, It's open season on their ass's!" removing the o-katana from the neck and re-sheathing it.

With that he gestured "Lead the way ANBU-san," Ellyon said.

-Council chambers-

Within thirty minutes the entire council were looking at the older of the two devils muttering to themselves, about how the younger one, singly handedly took down three ANBU squads while using only Kenjutsu, and that if he didn't get here soon, they would make him pay dearly.

Dante just sat at a desk lazing with his legs outstretched on the desk, crossed, and waited patiently, Ellyon had told him that he had 'some roots to trim' and he'd be there as soon as he could.

When the Hokage entered the counsel started yelling about what they should do about it the two of them, even though the youngest had not arrived yet, they yelled for another fife minutes, bar maybe four members of the Clan council. Ellyon walked into the room and sighed as the room burst into bloody murder at the sight of him. Dante who had gotten up and taking to standing next to the Hokage gave him a pair of ear plugs putting a pair in his own ears, Sarutobi gave him a questioning look, which Dante just tilted his head over towards Ellyon. Quickly putting his in, he waited for with Dante, and hoped he wouldn't have too much paper work from what he was about to pull.

Ellyon clapped his hands together and channeled Youki to his vocal chords.

**Maton – Dai Aki Naru!"** he said quietly to himself, took a deep breath.

"**Everyone shut the fuck up so we can get this meeting over and done with!"** Ellyon shouted out, his voice demonic, sounding so monstrous, one civilian passed out, his shout shaking the very room they were in. The civilian council, who had managed to stay conscious, jumped out of their skins, while the shinobi council covered their ears in pain. When the room was quiet enough to hear a pin drop, Ellyon took a breath, looking around, he saw blood coming out of everyone's ears so he clapped his hands again**. "Maton - Chiyu Nami,"** he mumbled, a purple wave of chakra came from his body and spread across the room and hit everyone in it. Instantly the blood stopped trickling out,

"Ellyon, care to share those to jutsu's you just used?" the Hokage asked taking out the ear plugs Dante had given him. Everyone in the room were glaring at Ellyon. "and to all the shinobi here, I suggest you stop glaring at Ellyon before he takes offence."

A regal looking man in crème robes "hn"ed incredulously, he had long, dark brown hair, a lean build, and pale white eyes. Hiashi Hyuuga the patriarch of the Hyuuga-clan. "Please, this **child** could never injure a Hyuuga…" the Hyuuga clan head snorted slightly amused.

Dante sucked in air through his teeth. "You shouldn't have said that"

***Clink***

Hiashi grabbed his shoulder and howled in pain, blood pouring from behind his hands.

"How?" he gasped.

"One of Yamato's special abilities, a delayed slash, but as soon as the blade is in the sheath, the energy it released hit's wherever you aim it, normally, it can slice through anything, but I asked him to only give a demonstration," Ellyon said lazily.

"Him?" Tsume Inuzuka head of the Inuzuka clan asked.

Before Naruto had a chance to answer, Dante pitched in. "Kid."

"Wasn't gonna tell them anyway Dante," Ellyon said.

"Tell us!" Koharu Utatane, one of the Hokage's advisers shouted.

"…no," he said lazily scratching the back of his neck

"what do you mean 'no'?" she said through gritted teeth. "You are a member of Konoha. As such, you are under the authority of the council of Konoha, now **speak **you insolent child!"

"Oh really Mrs Koharu, if you took that stick out of your ass and opened your eyes, you'd have seen I haven't been here in eight years!" Naruto said sending a massive amount of killing intent towards the two elders, "and if your going to start demanding info from me off the bat, I think I might just head to Kiri, at least they know how important it is to earn someone's trust before they start demanding stuff from them, plus, I hear Suna is nice this time of year, I even have a friend there." hearing this Koharu sat down and shut up, if these two could take ANBU down in Kenjutsu only, or had any more of these Maton Jutsu, she didn't want him as an enemy.

"Enough Ellyon," the Hokage said rubbing his temples.

The council went on with what they were to do with the two, but as the meeting went on, Ellyon noticed Tsume Inuzuka looking more and more familiar.

"Lady Tsume?" Naruto said looking over at the Inuzuka head, she had short, shagger brown hair, a feral looking face, and the trademark Inuzuka fangs on her cheeks.

"Yes Ellyon-san?" she asked politely.

"Do you know anyone by the name Rin Inuzuka?" he asked tilting his head

Tsume slammed her fists on the table. "How do you know my sister! She went missing when Kyuubi that damned fox attacked our village!" she growled.

Everyone in the room noticed Naruto stiffen, as well as a blue aura surround her hands.

"Tsume, I Suggest you apologise, as in NOW!" Dante said looking urgently between Ellyon and her.

"And why should I?" she shot a glare at Dante. "Everyone in this room hates that damned fox an…" a large ethereal claw slammed her into the wall. Everyone in the room looked at Naruto, who's hands had been replaced by claws, {think of Nero's devil bringer hand, only stops at the wrist.} red seeping into his blue eyes, a look of pure rage held within the twin orbs. His hand outstretched like the ethereal one, slowly closing his fist, everyone heard Tsume cry out in pain.

"Ellyon stop this instant!" Sarutobi shouted out, but Ellyon just kept tightening his fist.

Kuromaru jumped from Tsume's side and charged Naruto only to be slammed into the wall by another ethereal hand.

"Why does no one ever listen to my warnings, I mean they aren't to outlandish are they?" he asked dramaticly, whipping his head back and throwing his arms up in mock outrage.

"Dante, for the love of Kami, do something!" Sarutobi cried.

"Until the dog babe apologises for insulting Kaiya, there nothing anyone here can do, and I particularly like Kaiya. She is one bloody hot vixen. So unless you actually want to meet Yamato, who no one here can take out before he crushes both of them, I suggest you simmer down and let this drama play out." he said closing his eyes

An ANBU attacked Ellyon from behind, hoping to catch him off guard, 'so close now' he though before a flash of blue ended his life. Everyone's eye's widened as a huge ethereal man in samurai armour standing behind Ellyon, in his hand was an ethereal version of the o-katana.

"_Anyone who wishes to get to Ellyon-sama must go through me_…" the man said {think of Nero's voice in DMC4}.

"Ladies and idiots, meet Yamato," Dante announced in a drawl.

Ellyon's fist was almost fully clenched now. Tsume choked something out and he stopped.

"Apology accepted, But since you insulted the only mother figure I've ever had, you can forget about me telling you where Rin-chan is," he said clapping his hands together. "**Maton - Chiyu Nami"** he said directing the purplish wave at Hiashi, Tsume and her dog, making sure to not heal them completely. Hey, he may not hold a grudge normally, but he didn't want to make things comfortable for those who insult his family. Turning around, he looked at the Hokage, "Oh yeah, Old man?" everyone in the hall gasped. If there was one thing the council had learned in Naruto's absence, Never mention Sarutobi's age. However to their immense surprise, the Hokage just smiled.

"Yes Ellyon-kun?" Sarutobi asked, hoping he'd never lose control like that again.

"The Guy with the cane has an arm full of eyes."

Everyone turned to the man in bandages, known as Danzo, he simply smiled. "Do you have and proof to that point?" he asked.

"I don't" he said calmly. With that Ellyon sent one of his blue ethereal hands shooting at Danzo who had just enough time evade, however, he wasn't fast enough, as the claw skimmed his shoulder.

"Ellyon! What on earth do you think you are doing?" Hiruzen growled out.

"Tell me something Old man, if a man has a damaged arm that's bandaged to the point of mummification, should he be able to move it with that sort of mobility?" Ellyon said, pointing it out boredly.

The council turned back to Danzo, the silver haired boy raised an excellent point.

"Danzo, please remove the bandages," the Hokage asked slowly, he himself had never considered there to be anything under the bandages, he had no reason to, but now

"I refuse," the war hawk said easily.

Sarutobi frowned, as Danzo was considered an elder, he had certain immunities he could not take away. Ergo, he could not order Danzo to take off his bandages, just like he couldn't do a full and thorough investigation into the matter of 'Root'.

"Very well then, I apologise Ellyon-kun, but I cannot force Danzo to untie those bandages, I will however, keep a very Close watch on him from now on," Sarutobi said glaring at the war hawk.

Ellyon shrugged in acceptance, before turning back to the Inuzuka matriarch. "Tsume-san, since I'm in a decent mood, I'll tell you something that'll make you happy. First off though, Jiji, the answer to how my dad always had time to himself from paperwork, Kage Bunshin, and Tsume-san, Rin will be here on my birthday, you can swing by the Namikaze compound if you wanna see her, so with that, I bid you all a due, later !" with that he strolled through the doors.

Sarutobi's jaw was touching the floor. 'Oh my GOD! Minato you clever bastard, how did I never figure this out!' he went on cursing his stupidity and his late successor using swears that would make a sailor blush Hyuuga red, much to the embarrassment of the rest of the council. All the while Tsume silently thanked Naruto, tears running down her face.

Dante cleared his throat. "Are we done here, Old Man?" he asked boredly.

Sarutobi stopped his cursing, and blinked owlishly. "Any other matters to discuss?" his question was met with silence. "Then meeting adjourned."

That night, after Sarutobi had an Anbu lead the two into the forests behind the Hokage mountain, The two devils were standing in front of the enormous estate, Dante had a jaw drop moment when Ellyon just stood there wide eyed.

"This is our…" Dante began.

"Yep," was all Ellyon said, finishing for him, before Dante could finish what he had to say.

"And we gain…"

"Yep."

"Can we…"

"No we aren't getting hookers, strippers or extremely attractive house maids," Ellyon said annoyance clear in his voice.

"Your no fun!" Dante whined.

"Well one of us has to be mature, and it sure as hell ain't gonna be you," Ellyon said jokingly, Dante couldn't help but chuckle at his nephew.

-Ninja Academy_ The Next Morning-

Another day, another morning about to bore his students with thrilling lectures on history and the way of a Shinobi, Umino Iruka was calling the names of his students off a clipboard.

"Haruno Sakura?"

"Here," she called out perkily.

"Yamanaka Ino?"

"Here sensei."

Iruka was about to call another name when black flame rose from the floor of his room, when it subsided, a boy with white hair in a black trench coat and cargo pants. He flung a piece of paper onto Iruka's desk, raised a hand and said : "Yoh."

Everyone in the class face faulted. That Grande entrance and all he said was 'yoh'?

"Uh excuse me kid, but who are you and what are you doin here?" Iruka looked over at the note on his desk.

"Look at the note ya scar faced jackass," he said finding an empty table, sitting down crossing his feet and putting them on the table. Taking a book from his pocket, he placed it over his eyes and started to take a nap.

A tick mark appeared on Iruka's forehead, taking the note up he saw the Hokage's seal holding it closed. Reading the note he looked from the note to Ellyon and back again. His eye's widened when he saw the last part

'_despite his looks Ellyon, being trained by Dante Sparda in the way's of fighting is now as strong as an elite Jonin, he has chakra reserves higher than mine, so he can't make a single simple Bunshin. Do not underestimate him in a spar … if your not able to calm your class down, put these in and nod towards Ellyon._

"Okay everyone, I want you to say hi to our classmate for the remainder of the year, Ellyon Uzumaki," he said.

Everyone started mumbling about remembering a certain blond trouble maker

"Uh sensei, why is he joining so late in the year, and how come he insulted you and isn't getting a punishment?" a certain pink haired bill board banshee fan-girl asked eyeing the boy who took a seat near the back.

At this everyone started yelling about how unfair it was. That if it was them they'd have ran 50 laps already, Iruka used his **big head no jutsu** but he couldn't shut them up. Nodding towards Ellyon not knowing what would happen he stuck the ear plugs in.

Sigh and taking the book from his eyes he threw a small packet towards the only four quiet students in the classroom. Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino, with a note attached, reading: 'put these in unless you want to be deaf'. Each took the items that were in the pack and stuck them in their ears, Ellyon smiled and clapped his hands, taking a deep breath.

"**Maton : Dai Aki Naru!" **he mumbled out, taking a deep breath. "**Shut the hell up you idiots!"** like when he used it in the council room the walls shook, but this time there was no blood. Sighing out again he went back into his napping position.

"To answer your question Sakura, you'll need to know who trained him, so everyone open your "Heroes and villains you never want to meet" text books and open it to the page dealing with the Sparda clan, that's page 352 for those too lazy to luck it up, Shikamaru! Wake up!" Everyone looked at the opening page on the book '_members of the Sparda clan are born warriors, they usually sport neck length white hair and various shades of blue eyes, born from before the age of chakra, not much is known about their abilities, only they are insanely hard to kill…If met in combat, approach with extreme caution, or run for your lives_' like Iruka they looked at the page then down to the book again then back to him

"You see, he was trained by his uncle, the strongest of the Sparda clan ever, Dante Sparda, so to answer your question, if I did I'd probably be beaten shitless," he said chuckling and rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"It's okay sensei, I remember how nice you used to be towards me, I wouldn't hurt you too badly even if I wanted to," taking the book from his face and sticking it in his pocket, "How many laps?"

"Fifty," Iruka said mildly

"I'll do a hundred then," with that he disappeared.

"How the hell did he get out there so fast!" a girl with platinum blonde hair said staring out the window asked. Everyone in the classroom minus the Nara rocketed to the window seeing the blonde running around the pitch in high speed kicking up a cloud of dust, three minutes later the cloud dispersed, and there was no Ellyon, meaning he must've finished the hundred laps, and disappeared. When no one could spot him, everyone turned back to go to their seats, they saw that he was back in his seat in his napping position. One thing crossed everyone's mind 'what in the name of hell is this guy'

After that Iruka went out to get something, as soon as he left all eyes went straight back to Ellyon, staring at him silently. Then one duckass'ed Uchiha walked up to him.

"Train me!" He said arrogantly, expecting the silver haired youth to bend over backwards to make him happy, as most of Konoha seemed to do these days.

"Nope," Ellyon said sleepily.

"I'm an Uchiha, I demand you train me!"

"Demand all you like, I don't working with arrogant Uchiha's until they earn my trust," he said, his voice gaining a bit of steel.

"I am the last of the Uchiha, the elite clan of Konoha, now train me you weakling!" the Uchiha pressed farther.

"Last Uchiha who demanded something from me had to earn my trust before I agreed to train with him, Itachi you bloody weasel, I wonder how you are," he commented boredly.

"What do you know about him!" Sasuke roared, all traces of reason gone after hearing about his brother.

"Lower your voice…" his voice was low and dangerous

"Is it because he can use Sharingan?" Sasuke pressed.

"Last warning, get out of my space before I make you get out."

"Try and make me loser! I'm an Uchiha, the elite of Konoha, there's no way your puny clan could hurt me!" he said arrogantly

He felt a gut wrenching pain. He doubled over, only to see a fist connect was his face. He was sent flying and hit the wall, sending what little air that was left in his system out his mouth

He saw Ellyon walk up to him, bending down and whispering in his ear.

"I warned you, now to embarrass you in front of the whole class," Sasuke could hear the evil in his words.

When Iruka came back, his jaw dropped, there was Uchiha Sasuke, hanging from a light by his underwear, while Ellyon was joking around with Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji and Hinata.

"Uh Ellyon, I have a feeling this was your doing, what happened?" he asked wincing at the scene of the wedgie.

With that all the Sasuke fan girls came up whining about what happened, saying he attacked Sasuke and hung him up for no reason.

"I was takin' a nap," his voice cutting through the whining fan girls, "his voice was raised I asked him to quiet down, he raised his voice, I asked him to leave, he went into this mini speech how I couldn't hurt him if I wanted to, I held back my punches a lot, and instead of seriously hurting the idiot, I decided on hurting his over sized duckass'ed haircut pride," Ellyon said looking up from his conversation with his new friends everyone there nodded and chuckled at the hair comment, even Shino. "And someone should seriously give that kid a reality check, seriously, there are four other Uchiha in this class!" he yelled, motioning to the black haired, onyx eyed youths a few rows across from him.

-Under Konoha-Danzo looked around him, seething in fury, all around him, lay the blood of his root members, their bodies lay in numerous pieces across the chamber, some lay in ashes, others hand holes in them. His entire Army, one hundred and thirty one strong of Chunin level nin and higher, all dead. And he had no misgivings about who had done Ellyon. The boy was a menace to his vision of a stronger Konoha, sure, the boy had the ruthlessness required to be part of it, but he couldn't with the animosity he held for Konoha in general. The boy had to be stopped, clenching his bandaged fist, the Sharingan eyes pulsed under them. He would kill the Sparda' he had the powers of a god…

-General View-The next few weeks passed in a blur for Ellyon and his friends. They spent their classes joking quietly under one of the Silver haired devil ever useful Maton techniques, to Shikamaru, it was the one thing not troublesome about the young Sparda, as it let him sleep during class without Iruka disrupting him. Two of the four other Uchiha had joined their group, twins by the name of Shinjuu and Ichigo. Shinjuu had the typical pale Uchiha skin, long black hair, reaching the small of her back in a top knot, braided tail, a small weight at the bottom of it she was quite effective using during sparing, she was a solid 5'0 and her developing figure made her the envy of her cousins fangirls. She wore a tight black long sleeved Turtleneck with the Uchiha clan symbol on either side of her neck, and red short shorts, showing off her long creamy legs, and wearing black Ninja high heels to finish off the look. She was the antithesis of everything Sasuke was she was happy, carefree, humble and on the hand, had a healthy tan, unlike most Uchiha stood 5'4 on par with Ellyon. His hair was long and spikey, unlike his sisters' tamed braided hair. He wore a plane black muscle shirt with the Uchiha fan standing proudly on the centre of his back, that clung tightly to his body, showing off the developed muscles on his stomach. On his left arm, was a shining black gauntlet, that seemed to go all the way up to his mid bicep. He wore black hakama, over black shinobi sandals. He was very protective of his younger twin, going so far as to beat the hell out of Kiba, or Kibble as he liked to call him, for leering at his sister. Ichigo had named Ellyon his rival, and loved to spar with the young devil, even though he had not beaten him once yet, his fighting prowess had grown in leaps and bounds, instead of lasting a few minutes, he could now fight the young devil for ten minutes straight before he exhausted himself. That is what he loved about fighting the devil, he could try anything, fight his hardest, and come back the next day and try again! Things continued this way for two weeks, only stopping when the Pre graduation exams started.

These ran for a week, weeding out those who would be dropped, and those who would get to take the actual graduation examination, and ran every six months a week before each graduation, giving those who failed 6 months to get their stuff up to snuff to try again.

-Namikaze compound_ October 10th-

"Happy 14th birthday kid," Dante said as Ellyon walked into the kitchen, rubbing sleep from his eyes, "I looked over the ninja schedule, Algol will be here over the chunin exams." Ellyon's eyes brightened hearing this, all traces of tiredness completely vanishing.

"You mean, I'll finally reach devil trigger state," excitement clear in his voice.

"Yeah, half devils make the most badass fighters," Dante said reminiscing and thinking about the old days, back through all his devil triggers. Shaking the thoughts from his head, "SOOOOO…how'd yer pre graduation exams go?" Dante asked looking over to him from the corner of his eye.

"Finished them yesterday, I am no longer the Dead Last" Ellyon shrugged, "So, besides Rin and Itachi, you know who's coming, don't you?" Ellyon said downing a pint of orange in a single take.

"Maybe." was all he said.

"Oh your not getting out of here unless you tell me at least two of the people coming to this party!" he said blocking the door, and rebellion was a weakness in a small kitchen.

"Okay, okay," Dante said raising his hands in defeat, "one is Virgil and another is lady, as well Trish, happy?"

"Yeah, we can finally pay off that debt," grinning like a mad man.

The door bell rang.

"Can you get that, I gotta get dressed," Ellyon said running towards his room, Dante sighed, knowing perfectly this was not going to be pretty, or it would be insanely Hilarious.

Ellyon walked down the stairs when he caught a strange scent, it smelled like, like… kitsunes. He was about to run back up the stairs when an all o familiar voice called him back down, grudgingly he went back to see Kaiya, and 2 of her daughters, in all of their _extremely_ loose clothed glory, Kaiya was wearing a blood red kimono with a midnight blue obi, her pail skin stood out against her scarlet hair, it was down and gave her a wild look, her crimson eye's with fox slits shone with pride seeing the boy that had released her from a seal that covered ever angle and scenario of keeping her sealed and not letting her escape.

To her left her daughter Kairi sat with one leg over giving Ellyon a view of her choice, or lack there as of undergarments. She had dark blue hair in intricate braids and a kimono to match, had a slight tan and aqua blue eyes a white obi tied to her waist.

To her right was her other daughter Glacia, like Kaiya, she had deathly pail skin, only with white hair and she had deeper red eyes then her mother had, she wore a snow white kimono, with an crimson obi, her hair was put up in a simple pony tail and she had a slightly amused look on her face looking at Ellyon.

"Now Ellyon, when you released me, besides that gift I gave you, I promised you that I'd let you choose between one of my daughters," Kaiya smiled. "but since this village's council put the 'clan restoration act' upon you, to save your "bloodline", I have decided to … betroth you to my eldest daughters, I'm sure you remember each other."

He nodded to the both of them in turn. "Glacia, Kairi."

Both smiled, "Happy birthday Ellyon-sama," they both chorused.

"What's with the 'Sama' crap?" Ellyon asked eyeing Kaiya.

"Well, until your 16th birthday, you cannot marry, so say's your villages laws, but until that day, they will be your servants, please keep them out of trouble," Kaiya smiled sweetly, Oh, he knew that tone well, it did not bode well for him if he didn't

"They're gonna follow me to school, aren't they…" looking at the two in annoyance.

"Hai, Ellyon-sama!" the two chorused.

The doorbell went off.

"I got it this time," Ellyon said walking off to the entrance hall, when he opened it he got tackled by to the ground by two giant wolf hybrids. They started snapping at his throat, activating oblivion the instant he hit the ground, he used the two ethereal claws to smash the wolves heads together, slightly dizzy the two loosened their grip, Ellyon instantly kicked them off sending them into the air, before he flipped up and caught them in the two enlarged ethereal hands and smashed them into either side of the corridor, holding them there, he stood there panting, his arms outstretched on either side of him. "Well if my birthday gift is a pair of slobbering lady werewolves guards, I think I'll return them!" Ellyon said, oblivion's ethereal hands fading into the air. "Good to see you again Rin-chan."

"Do you always have to use oblivion to knock Luna and Tara?" Rin asked pouting.

"So you'd prefer I summoned Yamato?" he raised his eye.

Rin waved her hands in the air. "NO NO NO, he'd probably hit them too hard… why do I smell kitsune's" she sniffed the air.

"Kaiya-kaa, and two of her daughters are here," his eyebrow twitching.

"Let me guess, she…" she started, but Ellyon cut her off.

"Yep."

"And now they're," she started once more, only to get cut off again.

"Yep."

"So, about my present,"

"Nope."

"but!"

"I'm not gonna be a slave driver for magical Magic created creatures!"

"Fine then, your new present is me, Luna and Tara staying here, keeping those two _kits _in line, and making sure they don't do anything inappropriate," she said, crossing her arms, daring the young devil to disagree with her.

"Fine come on," Ellyon sighed.

The rest of the party went by with Kaiya, Kairi and Glacia, arguing with Rin Luna and Tara, Trish got there about an hour after the whole trouble started sighing and walking over to Ellyon handing him a parcel.

"Open it," she smiled.

Unwrapping it carefully, he noticed a book, reading the title his eye's widened. '_How to fully satisfy your mates and conduct a 'full house party'_.

Swallowing a huge lump in his throat, he looked up at the blond, she was trying to hold in a giggling fit, and failing epically

The doorbell rang again, Ellyon walked up to his room having an idea who it was, taking a suitcase from under his bed.

Walking down to the door, he opened it to see the ever beautiful red and blue eyed lady.

"Okay, where'…" she stopped when she saw the suitcase being held in front off her.

"Your money, with an extra 50%. You don't have any leverage on us anymore, so you can't keep pulling into another job, where the damages come back into the loop. So come in, enjoy the party, and no talk of jobs, until academy finishes, your free to come and go, but no talk of jobs, and don't kill Rin or Trish while you're here," Ellyon said handing the suitcase to her.

The rest of the party finished smoothly soon after, his friends from the Academy came, minus Hinata, who just blushed Hyuuga red and fainted when he asked her to come, Tsume came in with Hana and Kiba, in a burst of tears she and Rin went out into the garden where Rin explained how she met the werewolf clan of the fire country at the brink of death. Virgil came soon after that, everyone watched as the three devils fought in a three way battle. While Virgil used Force Edge, the fight made most ancient masters look like beginners, after awhile, Ellyon started to tire, with his movements becoming more strained.

"Slow down Ellyon," Virgil said eyeing the boy.

"You're gonna have to relax tomorrow, and the next day is a school day, we don't want you to tired to embarrass that Uchiha, do we?" Dante pitched in.

Ellyon was panting hard. "Thanks guy's I think I'm gonna take a…" he didn't say more because he passed out as soon as he hit the bench.

Ichigo and Shino took his arms and wrapped them around their shoulders, and dragged the young Devil to the gardens, where when he woke up, they started grilling him on how he was able to keep up with the two swordsmen in "The most epic sword fight" they had ever seen

"He's quite the kid, isn't he Dante, he has the best qualities of us both," Virgil looked at the past out boy fondly.

"Yeah," Dante smirked. "My charms and sense of humor and your cold calculative attitude and homicidal sword, they both serve him as well as that unbeatable gen-jutsu those two with the hamsters for eyebrows and bowl haircuts," Dante shuddered at the memory, he'd seen… **them.**

-Flashback-

Dante was walking down the streets when he saw a peculiar glow from one of the training grounds, thinking it was a demon, he went to investigate, what he saw shocked him to no end, there behind a crashing set of waves were to men hugging each other.

"LEE!" the bigger of the two shouted.

"GAI SENSAI!" the miniature version shouted back

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSAI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSAI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSAI!"

"Th-he ho-rr-rr-rr-rr-ror-r-r!" he managed to say, every fibre of his being was trembling in fear, and he'd stared down some nasty demons in his time.

Eventually loosing his nerve with this horrible scene, shouted 'Kai!' though seeing it didn't work tried again and again to no avail. In a burst of frustration he took rebellion from his back and walloped the two away like playing baseball sending the green spandex clad pair flying into the Hokage monument. He quickly ran home, and as he jumped through the door and slid on the ground, Ellyon who was sitting by the stairs slurping a slushy quickly dropped the drink kneeled down and yelled 'SAFE!'

-End flashback-

Dante silently cursed those two bushy browed freaks

The day after Kaiya left as well as lady and Trish, Ellyon being the gentleman he was, decided he didn't want the two Kitsunes, following around with formal clothes all the time, decided to bring the two into town and get them a few new sets of clothes, every guy in town stared at the girls open mouthed, drool slowly trickling down their chins, some had minor nose bleeds considering what was hiding in their kimono's.

'_God damn it, the academy is complicated enough without having to seemingly 16 year old girls who are dressed in __very__ tight clothes, I swear, this is gonna be one hell of a headache tomorrow.' _Ellyon thought, eyebrow twitching as he walked back, shadow clones carrying the majority of the bags.

-Done-

And there you have it, I've redone it in such a way, I have an actual idea of where I'm going with it, and fixed most of the mistakes, I left Danzo alive for a reason. To all who wondered why, his position will be revealed in the next few chapters. Well, that all for me, If you like it, Review and tell me what you thought, if you don't Review and tell me where you think I fucked up. You know what? Just review, it saves us all a lot of


End file.
